


warm

by Vullet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, its not rly mechpreg hes just storing a baby in his chest, mentions of canon "mechpreg"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vullet/pseuds/Vullet
Summary: flame's warm. scorponok thinks that factor is good.





	warm

“Hey, Flame?” 

  
  
“Yes?” Flame inquired, turning to meet his taller companion. Scorponok looked down at him, before putting one of his oversized claws on top of the smaller one’s head and playfully rubbing against it. Flame laughed a bit, before using both his arms to shove the other’s claw off, and returned to looking down at the datapad he was reading. The two of them weren’t being assigned to anything at the moment, so they found themselves procrastinating free time they could be using to pursue their own personal projects.

 

Scorponok thought about how while Flame did enjoy to work on his own, he highly preferred working along with what the Grand Architect wanted, or whatever strange organic and Cybertronian fusion that Scorponok had come up with. He couldn’t say that the Infinites or similar ordeals weren’t enjoyable, but those kind of things had never appealed to him as much as his own projects. 

 

“Scorps?” The somewhat raspy voice of the former Autobot caught Scorponok’s attention, who looked down to find the other leaning against his side, looking up at him.

 

“Mmm?”

  
  
“Oh, nothing, I was just. Wondering what you were thinking about.”

  
  
“Well, what I’m thinking about is how you’re the best second in command someone like myself could ask for,” Scorponok said, smiling. Flame returned the grin, and then decided it was only fair to make a comment in response.

 

“Yeah, and I’m thinking about how you’re the most useless mech alive for an average someone to befriend,” he commented sarcastically, before moving Scorponok’s arm out of the way to climb onto the other’s lap. Scorponok kept his other hand around the orange and red mech, as the other lied against his chest, his motor purring. “Hey, Scorps? You know you weird organic baby, and all that? Is she?” Flame leaned away and pointed a finger against Scorponok’s chest, and looked up, hoping for an answer. “Y’know, in there?”

  
  
“Why, she is, if you’re asking to hold her! You’ll have to move away so I can fully open the compartment though.”   
  


“No no no, that’s well enough to know,” said Flame. “I’m still not the fondest on that idea, Scorps.”

  
  
Scorponok’s antlers cocked back, and he frowned. “If you don’t mind, could I ask why she irks you so much?”  
  
  
“Baby. Organic. But it has a spark. Which is fully Cybertronian. I don’t like it,” Flame responded. 

 

“You helped me with the spark transplantation anyways, though.”

 

“Because I love you. Trust me, if I didn’t actually like you, I wouldn’t have done it.”

 

“Well, I think you’re still a good co-parent for her,” Scorponok commented, pulling Flame back against him, who while not resisting, seemed to be not particularly fond of being so close to the Firstborn, even if a literal part of Scorponok’s frame was separating them. “You’re warm.”

  
  
“And what does that have to do with your previous comment?”

  
  
“Organics feel temperature more than we do. They like warmth.”

  
  
“Well, I’m honored to be your weird baby’s personal heater.”

 

“I’m glad it’s you, to be honest,” Scorponok admitted. “You’re one of the few who sees optic to optic with me. You’re one of the few who’s supported me.”

  
  
“I could say the same about you.” 

 

“I’m glad to have you,” Scorponok said, nuzzling Flame’s helm with his own. Flame nuzzled against him, slowly falling into recharge, and Scorponok sat there, glad to have finally found someone he could get along with. Someone who he couldn’t lose. 

 


End file.
